1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a media processing device having a recording unit that records on a recording medium, a control method for the media processing device, and a recording medium that stores a program executed by a control unit to control the media processing device.
2. Related Art
When recording cannot continue for some reason, such as running out of paper, in a recording device that records on a recording medium, the recording device typically reports an error and stops printing.
Hybrid devices that combine other functions with the functionality of a printer are now common. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-H03-225593. The device taught in JP-A-H03-225593 has a function for recording a journal in addition to functioning as a recording device for printing receipts. The device taught in JP-A-H03-225593 can also continue printing only receipts when there is no paper for recording a journal.
The device taught in JP-A-H03-225593 can thus simultaneously print receipts and a journal. However, because receipts and the journal normally record the same information, it is quite difficult to continue printing receipts after the journal paper supply runs out and then print the journal at a later time.
However, hybrid devices that have functions other than recording functions include devices that record unrelated information on different recording media, and devices with functions other than recording on recording media. When recording on the recording medium is disabled in such devices, there is no way to prevent the entire system from stopping operation.